


conversation nocturne

by Azurill01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, lot and lot of fluff, lots and lots of dorkness, please they need help to be saved from the dork side !!!, these children are dorks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurill01/pseuds/Azurill01
Summary: Il est tard, Adrien et Marinette sont au téléphone. Avec la fatigue tout peut se passer.





	conversation nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Une courte histoire, suite à une liste de prompt que j'ai vu passer sur Tumblr.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

C'était maintenant devenu une habitude. Ils s'appelaient et restaient au téléphone jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux tombent de sommeil.

Il était maintenant minuit passé, mais toujours avec leur portable, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait raccrocher.

Néanmoins, avec la fatigue, ils pouvaient leurs cerveaux laisser passer des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais penser dire.

\- Alors… Plagg ne dort pas avec moi cette nuit. Il a préféré son camembert. Et… Du coup, est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux bien partager ma couverture ? Demanda Adrien avec une petite voix.

Marinette arrêta de respirer pendant un moment et cacha son visage dans un cousin. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il lui demandait ?

Mais, même complètement rouge et embarrassée, une voix au fond de son esprit la poussait à dire davantage.

\- Et bien,… Je… C'est… Essaya-t-elle de formuler.

\- Oui, je t'écoute ? L'encouragea le jeune garçon.

\- C'est que, je veux bien partager ta couverture avec toi pour le moment, mais,… euh, dans le futur, je ne… je ne serai pas contre… Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de finir sa phrase.

\- Je ne serai pas contre de partager ta vie. Termina de dire Marinette avec une faible voix.

Un silence flotta pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix d'Adrien ne se fasse entendre.

\- Partager quoi ? Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Marinette commença à rire nerveusement.

\- Adrien ! Tu viens de casser le moment !

Le garçon rit avec elle.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai juste pas entendu ! Est-ce que tu peux répéter s'il-te-plait ? Commença-t-il à supplier. Ma Lady ?

Son estomac faisait toujours des bons quand elle l'entendait l'appeler ainsi. Savait-il qu'il créait à chaque fois cette sensation chez elle ?

Marinette n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répéter.

\- J'ai dit. Commença-t-elle avec une voix assurée. J'ai dit que, je voudrais bien partager ta couverture pour le moment, et que,… euh, dans le futur… Sa voix était de nouveau en train de l'abandonner. Dans le futur, je ne serai pas contre partager ta vie. Finit par sortir Marinette.

Adrien laissa s'échapper un couinement embarrassant. Marinette retourna cacher son visage dans un cousin.

\- Je… Bégaya le garçon. Oui ? Je ne suis pas contre… Alors, euh oui ?

Il sentit ses muscles se relâcher et se mit à rire.

\- Je répond oui à ça !

Marinette pouvait maintenant sentir ses joues devenir encore plus rouge. Voulait-il la tuer ce soir ?

C'est à ce moment qu'un déclic se fit dans le fond de son esprit.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Adrien, intrigué.

\- Ça…Ça ressemble à une demande en mariage. Rit-elle avant de paniquer à nouveau.

Adrien pouvait sentir ses jambes s'agiter nerveusement et son visage devenir bien trop chaud.

\- Et… Je viens juste de te répondre oui, trois fois ! Se mit-il à rire avec elle.

Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir leur cœur se remplir d'une douce chaleur, et un rire nerveux s'échapper de leurs lèvres quand ils réalisèrent à quel point leur conversation pouvait être embarrassante.

Il commençait vraiment à ce faire tard pour eux. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne voulait que cette conversation prenne fin.


End file.
